The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a variable color type liquid crystal display device which is well suited for performing multi-color display through the provision of color filters.
As a liquid crystal display device performing multi-color display, there has heretofore been known a device which performs dot type color display as described in the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 59-10988 by way of example. This liquid crystal display device performs the color display in such a way that thin-film transistors are formed on a liquid crystal substrate as semiconductor driver elements, on which color filters in the socalled RGB three primary colors of red, green and blue are formed. Accordingly, the prior-art liquid crystal display device involves a complicated manufacturing process and requires a manufacturing equipment equivalent to that of a semiconductor device, with the result that a steep rise in the cost of production is incurred.
For such reasons, a liquid crystal display device has been proposed which includes stripe-shaped transparent electrodes and is formed with color filters on the transparent electrodes so as to perform multi-color liquid crystal display with a simple segment formation. The liquid crystal display device of this type is described in, for example, the official gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 56-21182. It has the advantage that the manufacture is simplified. However, even when a segment constituting a pattern to be displayed is in the unselected state, it is sometimes seen as if it was selected, so that the display device is problematic in the points of visual verification and contrast. Another problem is that the outward appearance is poor.